Awake
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Gon bangun-dia sembuh, tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih senang daripada itu. Kecuali sebuah hadiah kecil dari si manis Jajanken. /KilluGon, drabble.


**Awake**

HxH—Yoshihiro Togashi

Canon. Fluff(maybe?). Shou-ai. Typo. Gaje. _et cetera_.

* * *

Dia kembali setelah membaringkan Alluka dan Nanika di tempat yang ia rasa nyaman untuk sang adik. Langkahnya yang _estinto_ membuat kesunyian di dalam ruangan itu tak terusik—begitu juga sosok berharga yang berbaring lemah di ranjang sana.

Langkah dihentikan, sudah dekat dia dengan sang sahabat. Melihat wajah manisnya yang tertidur damai, mata safir milik pemuda Zoldyck sedikit sayu, raut wajahnya pun melembut seiring detik yang digunakan untuk mengamati.

Perlahan, tangannya menyibak selimut di sisi, memperlihatkan tangan tan yang Killua tahu begitu kuat, tangguh, dan... lembut.

Dan rasa itu tetap bertahan sampai saat ini; kala tangannya meremas tangan Gon, rasa hangat menyeruak—serasa masuk ke rongga dadanya.

"Syukurlah, Gon." bersama senyum tipis nan lembut ia berkata, bersamaan dengan remasan yang semakin kuat.

"Syukurlah..."

Sedikit, tubuh kekar nan pucat itu bergetar.

Hening sesaat, tak sedikitpun suara dihasilkan manusia sadar di kamar itu. Killua hanya menatap wajah Gon, sambil melakukan pergerakan kecil yang sedikit-banyak tak disadarinya; mengelus pipi teman pertamanya.

"Cepatlah bangun, _baka_. Agar kau bisa meminta maaf padaku."

_Agar kau bisa melenyapkan kegusaranku—kekhawatiranku._

"Agar aku bisa memarahimu karena tindakan bodohmu."

_Agar kau bisa menerangiku dengan senyummu._

"Dasar bodoh."

_Kumohon... bangunlah..._

_...kumohon..._

.

.

.

Killua mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan malas, sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Oh, ia tertidur, rupanya. Ah, rasanya benar-benar nyaman berada di alam mimpi, seperti tak ingin bangun.

"!"

_DEG!_

—bagaimana... bagaimana kalau Gon lebih memilih terlelap—berada di alam mimpi selamanya?

Uh, tidak! Gon tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu!

Tapi... apapun bisa terjadi, kan? Begitu juga kematian yang dapat menghampiri kapanpun.

_Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu—selalu saja skenario terburuk?! SIAL!_

Lalu, dia merasakan elusan pelan di kepalanya.

"Rambut Killua ternyata benar-benar lembut."

Suara itu...

_Gon!_

Wajah polos didapati saat mendongak.

"Ah, _konba_, Killua." Sapa Gon, Killua masih menatapnya syok. Dia, Gon, telah bangun, dengan senyum secerah mentari, menyambutnya saat bangun.

Seharusnya... ia yang menunggu dan menyambut Gon di saat bocah itu bangun, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ha!

"Gon..."

"Hm?"

_PLAK!_

Gon terbelalak saat merasakan pergerakan cepat yang mendarat di pipi kirinya. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum rasa sakit itu terasa dan Gon memegang pipinya.

"Ki... Killua, a, apa yang lakukan?"

Killua masih menunduk, tak merespon pertanyaan dari korban tamparannya. Ia tahu, mata Gon sedang berkaca-kaca sekarang—dapat diketahui dari suaranya yang bergetar, dan sungguh, ia tidak mau melihat itu.

Begitu berat baginya untuk memberi Gon sedikit hukuman.

"...nee, Killua?"

_Grebb!_

Belum selesai si Freecss muda dikejutkan dengan pukulan dadakan, kini Killua melakukan kebalikan dari tindak kekerasannya barusan; pemilik surai perak memeluknya erat. Cukup, Gon tidak bisa lebih bingung dari ini. Jika penjelasan rumit dan matematika bisa membuat kepalanya kukusan, pelukan Killua membuat seluruh tubuhnya mendidih.

"K, Killua?"

"Kenapa kau sebodoh itu, bodoh! Kau tahu betapa cerobohnya kau melawan Pitou, hah? Kau hampir saja mati bodoh!"

Rasa bersalah merasuk dalam dada.

"Ma... maaf, a-aku—"

"Jangan meminta maaf! Itu tidak akan merubah apapun! Itu... itu tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau kau mengalahkannya sendirian!"

Gon mulai tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah? Dia hanya tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam urusannya membalaskan dendam Kaito. Itu saja.

"Setidaknya... biarkan aku membantumu..."

Entahlah, tapi rasanya sakit mendengar Killua—kata-katanya, suaranya. Itu terlalu menyedihkan, keputusannya, sikapnya yang telah dibutakan ambisi pasti membuat Killua begitu tertekan. Bodohnya ia; tidak menyadari perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kaito, tapi... aku temanmu, kan? Karena itu... karena itu biarkan aku membantumu! Dan mintalah aku untuk membantumu! Jangan melakukan semuanya sendirian!"

Jeda sejenak. Gon diam seribu bahasa.

"... _omae no soba ni iru, dakara_—karena aku ada di sampingmu."

Gon menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Killua. Killua tahu, ia sedang menangis dalam diam, dan yang dilakukan bocah safir hanya mengeratkan pelukan seraya mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu.

"_Gomen_, Killua. _Hontou ni gomen_—maaf, Killua. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Hik—maaf..."

Tangan yang mengelus punggung beralih ke kepala. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah suram itu.

"_Ii yo_—tidak apa. Tapi jangan lakukan lagi hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku selalu siap, untuk membantumu."

"Tidak!"

"Eh?" Killua mengeryit bingung dengan sahutan Gon.

Gon mendongak. "Itu terlalu mudah! Aku tidak mau dimaafkan dengan cara seperti itu!" polos ia berucap, tentu saja.

"Ha... hah?!" Killua ternganga. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia masih sangat keras kepala.

"Killua, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan mengabulkannya!"

Tidak mudah—dan tidak mungkin untuk membuat Gon berhenti, jadi Killua lebih baik menuruti. "Hmm... aku hanya ingin kau sembuh."

"Itu sudah terkabul! Yang lain!"

_Che, menyebalkan sekali!_

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak ada waktu memikirkannya!" jawabnya kesal sambil mundur, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kalau begitu pikirkan sekarang!"

"Kau—uh," Killua dapat ide. "Baiklah, permintaanku adalah; kau boleh memberiku apapun."

Gon tampak berpikir, ditatapnya Killua. "Apapun?"

"_Aa_—ya."

"Kalau begitu—" Gon mencondongkan badannya ke arah Killua, si Zoldyck yang kebingungan tak sempat mengelak sebuah ciuman di pipi kanannya. Hanya membelalak dan diam yang menjadi reaksi. Syok, tentu saja.

Baginya, bibir Gon yang menempel di pipinya begitu lembut, hangat, agak basah. Dan yang terpenting, itu bibir Gon, otak Killua terasa berhenti memikirkan fakta itu, plus wajah—tubuhnya terasa panas. Garis merah tipis pun menghiasi pipinya.

Kemudian rasa kecewa pun didapat begitu Gon melepas ciumannya. Namun rasa syok enggan meninggalkan.

Gon tersenyum manis. "_Arigatou na, Killua_—terima kasih, ya, Killua!"

"..."

"Jaa, aku mau ke toilet~"

Saat Gon menjauh, baru berani dia membuat pergerakan. Bocah bertype henka itu menyentuh pipinya yang barusan dicium Gon.

Hingga kemudian rasa tak percaya digantikan rasa geli. Killua terkekeh kecil.

"Dasar, hadiahmu membuatku serangan jantung, tahu."

* * *

END

* * *

Well, hanya menambah fic roman KilluGon di sini~ abis nggak banyak, sih. Padaal hints mereka bejibun :'3


End file.
